Contest condition
A 's condition (Japanese: コンディション condition) is made up of stats that exist for use in Pokémon Contests, s, and . There are five different condition stats: ness, , ness, ness, and ness. For each of these five conditions, there are individual contest categories where Pokémon are judged by how developed they are in the relevant stat. In order to improve a condition stat, Pokémon can be given Pokéblocks and Poffins made from . Characteristics A Pokémon with an enhanced condition stat will score higher when competing in a contest with the same title as that condition. A Pokémon's condition will be judged in the following rounds: * In the of a Pokémon Contest * In the Visual Competition of a Pokémon Super Contest * In the Introduction Round of a Pokémon Contest Spectacular This can also be assisted with the use of scarves. A Pokémon holding a scarf corresponding to the category of the contest entered will gain bonus points in the final score. * Red Scarf - Boosts the ness of the Pokémon holding it * Blue Scarf - Boosts the of the Pokémon holding it * Pink Scarf - Boosts the ness of the Pokémon holding it * Green Scarf - Boosts the ness of the Pokémon holding it * Yellow Scarf - Boosts the ness of the Pokémon holding it Moves Every move that a Pokémon can learn is associated with one of the five conditions, and the audience reaction to a move's condition influences the excitement in the hall, as shown below. The audience reaction affects the amount of points an appeal earns. If a move excites the audience, the Pokémon will gain one extra point, but if a move bores the audience, the Pokémon will lose one of its points. The audience indifference to a move will not affect the excitement in the hall nor the Pokémon's score. Berries Each Berry flavor and color represents a specific condition stat, as shown below. Natures In a similar fashion to its effect on battle stats, a 's Nature has an effect on the ability to raise a specific condition stat, as shown below. Condition-dependent evolution :See also: and If 's condition is 170 points or more, it will evolve into when it is leveled up. Prior to the introduction of the Prism Scale in Generation V, this was the only way to evolve Feebas; however, even in games that include the Prism Scale, Feebas can evolve by level up if its Beauty condition is high enough. Checking condition In , a Pokémon's condition is viewable from the PokéNav. In , as well as in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, condition stats are shown in the Pokémon's Summary screen. Trivia * In , Contest conditions are referenced by an NPC in Join Avenue. ** Interestingly, the Smart condition is referred to as ness, its name in Generation VI. In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Eigenschaft |es=Cualidad |fr=Condition |it=Virtù |ko=컨디션 condition |vi=Tình trạng |zh_cmn=状态 condition }} * Category:Pokémon world Category:Game mechanics Category:Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Category:Pokémon Emerald Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Category:Pokémon Platinum Category:Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire es:Cualidad de concurso fr:Condition it:Virtù ja:コンディション zh:状态